Your Desicion
by Katrina Birch
Summary: What happens when a giant dump lit on fire lands on your house? You make your own desicions and you can play as either Hermione or Harry.


**Your Decision… **

**Prologue**: You lie in your bedroom bed, and through your window you see a huge beam of light coming right towards your house. KABOOM! You feel a sudden tremor and your house is set on fire. You don't know what to do. If you want to go and get your parents (they will obviously come out because of the crash ANYWAY) downstairs go to paragraph 2. Or if you want to jump out of your window go to paragraph 1 (because your parents WILL come out).

**Paragraph 1**: You jump out of the window and you fall out of your two story house. When you reach the ground it feels as if your left arm is broken. You look for your parents and realising that they haven't come out yet you rush inside. They are just rushing out of their bedroom when you get inside, and they tell you to get out with them. With all of the other houses on fire, there looks like there's nowhere to run, but you find a path (unaffected by the fire) and you quickly hobble through the dense forest that is surrounding the lonesome pathway. This soon turns into a deep valley, with hills rising above you on each side. There are tall oaks and gumtrees surrounding you and then, you come across with a small creak. You look behind you and you realise that your parents are not striding alongside you. Instead, you see a big, purple, blob, coming down the stream, and it suddenly grabs you. If you want to try to get free, go to paragraph 3, and if you want to see where it carries you, go to paragraph 4.

**Paragraph 2**: You run downstairs and rush to your parents. You wake them up and try to ignore the pain of the fire that is screaming at your legs. You run out side with your parents and rush down the road to try and find help. You don't see anybody or anything, because the only object that isn't on fire is a bush that is in the middle of two palm trees, and amazingly is not catching on fire (even though the two palm trees are on fire). The berries on the bush are heaping onto the ground and it just seems like a huge waste to leave them to die on the thorny ground, so you go and start heaping them into your mouth. You realise that these berries taste familiar, they taste like sugar, suddenly, you realise that you are getting faint and that you feel like going asleep. If you want to get to safety, go to paragraph 5, and if you want to stay where you are, go to paragraph 6.

**Paragraph 3**: You struggle to get away from the huge squid, and during that process, the grip got much tighter. Your arm feels as if it's about to fall off and you see a loose branch starting to fall from a tree, and you grab it. You slowly break away from the grip that is amazingly strong. When you do get free, you swim to the edge of the stream, and try to regain the breath that you lost only seconds before. If you want to stay there to cool down go to paragraph 7, and if you want to get out and walk, go to paragraph 8.

**Paragraph 4**: You see the land rushing past you as the giant squid carries you to a place that seems like a huge cave. When you get to the entrance, the squid lets you go and swims off. You investigate the cave and it seems like people have been there before. There are blankets and jumpers, and luckily enough, food. You settle down for the night and try to get used to the bug covered floor. When you wake up you see a new land, and you figure that the cave has somehow moved. If you want to explore the land, go to paragraph 9, and if you want to move again, go to paragraph 10.

**Paragraph 5**: You try to get up and straight away, you fall to the ground. You struggle to see straight and start to fade away (your sight). When you wake up you are in a room full of white and a doctor talking to a nurse outside your room. You try to get up but a huge beeping noise sets off and you jolt back down onto the bed. Once the doctor is finished talking he comes into your room and kneels down next to you. He explains how you have had a major overdose with sleeping syrup and how you have to stay in bed for the next few days. You ask why, and he said that you have to rest and get refreshed for when you go home. He looks like he's hiding something but you pass this thought. If you want to try and escape go to paragraph 11. If you want to stay and get refreshed for when you go home, go to paragraph 12.

**Paragraph 6**: You go to sleep and when you wake up the sun is showing that it is about midday. There is no fire anymore, but all of the surrounding houses are burnt to the crisp. In the middle of your house there is the object that caused all of the fire and panic. When you are fully awake you realise that it isn't a rock or a meteoroid, it is a big ball of RUBBISH? You are confused and then you remember the article on sending rubbish out into space to make more room on Planet Earth. Something must have gone wrong. Something must have either bumped into it and made it collapse or it just...fell. You go into the remains of your house and investigate! You suddenly realise that this isn't just some pieces of rubbish; it's basically TWO WHOLE DUMPS worth.

**Paragraph ****7**: You tightly hold onto the vine that is only barely clinging onto the trees that surround you with great height. You try to get out of the mud bank and realise that the mud is sinking at a rapid pace. It looks like yellowish sand and you realise that it IS sinking sand. You reach out for the vine but it leaps out of reach of your hands. You lie on your front because that is how you get out of sinking sand, you hope. You float to the top of the mass of sand, and you reach for that vine again. This time it was in your reach, and you cling to it as if you are about to die (you nearly just did). You pull yourself out of the patch, and look around at where you are. You seem to be in a dense forest and there is a path leading up to a humongous mountain, and the bottom of the path is reaching towards a beach, which confuses you because you never thought that you lived anywhere remotely near a beach.

**Paragraph ****8**: You hop out of the lake and see a cave nearby you. You seem to think that there have been people there before, but only because you see a bag of food and a blanket though. You are so thankful to whoever was there before you, but you start to wonder why they left it behind. You put this thought behind you and you realise how tired and hungry you are. You saver the food and lie down under the blanket, making a hardened pillow out of rocks and dry leaves you found at the back of the cave. You take one last look out of the cave's mouth at the darkened sky. The wind rustles when you open your eyes again and rain is making its way up the floor. Just about up to the part where you were sleeping. The food must have gotten washed away because it has mysteriously vanished, and the blanket has been ripped to pieces. 'A bear must have got in', you thought. You look outside and there is no dark sky and sleepy forest, but a sunny day, with rainbows. And then right before your eyes, a blanket of snow covered the land as far as your eye can see. You figure that your brain is being delusional because you woke up to early; you slept maybe two hours at most. So you sleep at the back of the cage because the water has frozen into a sheet of ice. You slowly but surely fall asleep again, and this time, when you arise from your slumber, there is a dense, striking rain forest in front of you, little huts which contain your parents, food, shelter, warmth, water, and all of the essential needs. You live there for over a lifetime.

**Paragraph 9**: When you get up, the land feels shaky, but only for a while. You venture outside the cave and see all types of unusual animals and life forms. You think that there is a scientific explanation for all of this but obviously, this might not be possible. You search deep inside the forest for human life and luckily you found some little native huts and people surrounding a campfire. You start to come close to them and they just about jump a metre into the air, startled, you start to reassure that you are not going to hurt them and mime it while you are saying your words of comfort. They start to talk, with quite astounding English, and start to realise that they are quite well known scientists. Albert Einstein looks at you with a glint in his eye… Wondering if you knew who he was, or thinking that you were a piece of meat… One of those two. You try to communicate with them, but they have seemed to make a new language, which remotely sounds like German, but you pass this thought. They have a heavy discussion in their language, and finally come to some sort of agreement. They get up, and hold out their hands towards you, you take them and they lead you to an underground cave, which inside they try to tell you (by mimicking) how to go by their customs, which personally, you think are absolutely horrific and unreasonable, but, that must just be how they work. You try to accept these rules, as if you believe them, and hope that over the years, seeing as the cave has shut itself off, you must stay here. Out of the shadows, a mysterious figure steps into the light, and you see that it is Agatha Christi, who mysteriously disappeared in 1976. She explains all she can about this world and how she has stayed sane. She wants to get out, but obviously she cannot until a stranger comes in. She asks you to become a friend of hers and you happily accept. Wanting to become sane you become her friend and stay there for years and years, until you hear the cave reopening. You rush to the cave and find an elderly person stepping through the gap that quickly blocks back up again. The person that steps through looks vaguely familiar but not to any of the others in the strange land you have grown to get used too. Then suddenly BAM! It hits you. This person is your Mum. You get too close and she gets freaked out. She starts running away from you so you chase after her. She runs right to the river and tried to jump over it but her foot got caught on a free vine and she got tripped into the stream. While she was getting carried away you kept on chasing after her but she came to the end of the river. And she got carried away with the waterfall. You sprint down the mountain and you find her washed up on the shore with a pool of blood around her head. You get the others to help move her up the mountain and you bury her in a field of flowers. You live there for many years until you die.

**Paragraph 10**: You lie in the cave, waiting for it to change again and you start to see changes made during your sleep. There has been a person here, or a person went. They have carved a warning into the wall. It says, 'If you stay to long, the** LONGING **will come!' It was written in blood. You snuggle into the thin blanket and hide yourself under it. You peek out and there is nothing coming. You think the warning must be wrong, and so you relax, a little bit. It worries you that someone knows WHO you are, and what you're doing here. You're scared. Very scared. A howling of an afraid wolf booms from outside. The sudden noise makes you jump out of your skin, and become all frisky. You jump at the slightest movement. When you have calmed down enough to _move_, you start to look for signs, or clues that could leave you any hints of who could have done this. It has made you very scared and you would like to know _who _did this, and _when _they did this. The most obvious answer would be when, but by whom… Was there someone else here? How did they find you? And, this was the scariest question, where did they get the blood from? You pass this thought out of your mind quickly, and start thinking of a plan to get out of here, because you need to get out of here. And the blackness in-front of you doesn't seem all that appealing, but it might be the only option for your survival. You gather up all of your belongings, and make a bag out of the blanket on the floor. As you pack up the food and the other belongings that you have found there, you stop and try to see into the darkness. Your cave is lit by some unknown light, it is either just there, or there is something peculiar about the back of the cave. You pick up the bag you have recently made, and start to touch the back wall. There isn't a back wall, it is just an illusion. You start to lean against it, and you immediately fall through. You start to get up, and then everything goes black. When you wake up there is a throbbing pain at the back of your head. You reach your hand up to see what it is and when you bring your hand down again, there is blood on it. You rip a long part from your tattered shirt, and wrapped it around your head. You turn your head slowly, as if to build suspense, and then you realise that you're not alone. There are people here that look at you as if you were a succulent cheese-burger. You quickly get that thought out of your mouth because you are so hungry, and if you even think about some, any, type of food, then your mouth will start watering and you will eat anything in sight. You feel a sharp pain in the back of your head, and then everything goes black. You are dead. HA, HA!

**Paragraph 11**: You quickly glance around the completely white room, and then you see a little window at the top of the wall. You try an escape, but you get an electric shock which sends you flying back towards your bed. You lean over and try to break the medical chords with your teeth, which worked splendidly because as soon as you got the right bit of the chord, it popped open, and you were set free. The strange man comes in and says that you have to get back into bed immediately. You ignore this comment, and punch him straight in the mouth. He staggers backwards because you have a very strong fist, and you make a run for the window. You drag the bed over to the wall, and climb up on top of it. You push open the recently greased window, and you start to lift yourself onto the window itself. At that very moment the strange man pushes the bed from under you and starts to pull you down. You have this sudden burst of strength, and you push your whole body out the window. You didn't know how tall the building was, and so you plummet to your death.

**Paragraph 12**: After the strange man leaves, you quickly fall asleep. When you wake up it looks as if it is the afternoon, and you didn't wish to wake unless it was in the morning because if you fall asleep in the morning, then you have to go through the whole night without being sleepy. The thought of that had always frightened you, because the creatures of the night-time frighten you. The hooting of an unknown owl outside gives you the creeps, and it looks as if your room doesn't have any lights, so anything could happen to you. A vampire could leap out from the shadows, or a werewolf could climb in through that window up there. You get very frightened, and so the strange man comes in to try and calm you down. With that not working you struggle to get out and you get extremely paranoid. If you see one thing moving you get the creeps and then you have another outbreak in cries and paranoia. The strange man comes in once again and says that he is a part of a secret agency that saves people from the government. The government is blaming the fire that spread from your house into the city, which wasn't your fault because it was just a shooting star right? He says that you have to go to sleep now, and then walks out. You don't feel the slightest bit sleepy but in a short while something is being pumped into your veins through the chord, and then everything goes black. You do not wake again.


End file.
